Truth or Dare?
by Fire and Ice will always love
Summary: Ike, Marth, and Link play truth or dare! Slight IkexLink. Yaoi. Rated T to be safe.


Link sighed as he scrolled through the channels on his tv. There was nothing on, and nothing else to do around the house.

"I could do my homework..." Link thought to himself. He laughed. "Who am I kidding, that's not gonna happen."

He decided to slip on his shoes and walk over to his neighbor Marth's house. He and Marth had been good friends since middle school, and they had grown a close, brother-like relationship with the help of high school. Link and Marth were sophomores, and helped each other through the daily challenges of school.

He figured he could find something to do with Marth. Even just sitting around Marth's house would be better than sitting at his alone. Not to mention he would get to see Ike.

A blush rose to Link's cheeks at the thought of Marth's older brother. Ike was a freshman in college, much too old for Link. Any college student as hot as Ike wouldn't want to go out with some little guy like Link. Link knew nothing would ever happen between them, especially because he was pretty sure Ike was straight, but a little day dreaming never hurt anyone, right?

Anyways, Ike was on break and visiting from college to see his family, and Link had been meaning to go see him while he was home.

When Link reached Marth's house he walked up onto the porch and rang the door bell, waiting for an answer. Since he hasn't texted Marth before hand he figured he shouldn't just walk in.

Link heard the door open and looked up, blushing. "H-Hey Ike." He said nervously.

"Hey, Link! I haven't seen you in a while! C'mon on in!" Ike said, casually wrapping an arm around Link's shoulders.

Link could feel his heart race at the touch. Oh, if only Ike knew what this was doing to him.

"What brings you here?" Ike asked.

"Nothing really. I was just bored so I came over to see you and Marth." Link replied.

"Oh, okay." Ike said. "Why don't you go get Marth and I'll get us some snacks? He's upstairs." Ike said, walking into the kitchen.

"O-Okay." Link said. Damn! He didn't know Ike was gonna join them! Now things were gonna be really awkward...

Link went upstairs to get Marth, and a few minutes later the two came downstairs into the living room where Ike had some soda and chips sitting out.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Ike asked.

They sat in silence for a moment before Marth sat up and said, "Oh! I know! How about truth or dare?"

Ike chuckled. Of course Marth would pick such an original game. "Sounds alright to me. Who wants to go first?"

"How about Marth, since it was his idea?" Link offered.

"Okay!" Marth said. "Umm...Ike. Truth or dare?"

Ike thought for a moment. "Truth."

"Okay...have you ever drank alcohol before?"

"Duh." Ike laughed. "I'm in college now, what do you think I'm gonna do, study?"

Marth rolled his eyes. He should have known better, Ike was never one to actually do his school work.

"Okay." Ike said. "My turn. Link, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Hmm...do you like any girls at school?" Ike asked.

Link blushed, although he tried to hide it. "No.."

"Are you sure? You're blushing." Ike said, smiling.

"I-I'm sure." Link said. "Marth, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you...I dare you to go run down the street in nothing but your underwear!" Link laughed.

"Link! No!" Marth gasped.

Ike laughed along with Link. "A dares a dare Marth, you have to do it."

Marth glared. "...fine. Just know that I hate you both. And no video taping me!"

"We won't, we promise." Link chuckled.

The boys all went outside and Link and Ike laughed at Marth together. After Marth came back, red in the face, he picked up his clothes and hurriedly put them back on. They went back inside and sat down.

Marth sighed. "Okay Link. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"You picked truth last time!" Marth said. "C'mon, take a risk for once and do dare."

"Fine..." Link said.

"Okay.." Marth grinned evilly. "I dare you...to kiss Ike."

Link's eyes shot open. "What?! No!"

Ike laughed. "Am I really that repulsive?" He joked.

"N-No, I just..." Of course Link wanted to kiss him (and do other things as well) but he didn't actually want to kiss him! In his day dreams everything always went so well...but what if he messed up?! He had never really even kissed anyone before!

"C'mon Link!" Marth said. "It's just truth or dare, it doesn't mean anything!"

"I don't bite." Ike smiled, patting the space couch next to him.

Link slowly walked over to Ike, nervous. What should he do?!

Ike laughed and grabbed Link's arm pulling him down. Link gasped as he fell awkwardly onto Ike's lap. It was weird to be so close to Ike but sort of...comforting.

"You ready?" Ike smiled down at Link.

Link blushed furiously. "Y-Yeah.."

"Hey, don't be nervous," Ike said, gently grabbing Link's chin. He leaned in, planting a firm but gentle kiss on Link's lips.

Link's eyes widened, he had never felt such a spark like this before. Ike's lips were so nice, so soft. They seemed to fit perfectly against his own.

Link wanted to push himself up against Ike and run his fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss and begging for more. But, in just a few seconds it was all over, as Link felt Ike's face move away from his.

"Not bad." Ike chuckled, playfully hitting Link's arm.

"Heh heh...yeah.." Link trailed off, blushing.

The three boys continued to play their game. Link just couldn't shake the thoughts out of his head. Ike however moved on like it was nothing. In a way it hurt Link, to see the guy he liked not affected whatsoever by a kiss.

After an hour or so of playing, Link looked at the clock and realized it was time for him to go home for dinner.

"Hey I gotta go." Link said, getting up. "I'll see you at school Marth. Bye Ike."

"Let me help you out." Ike said, getting up.

Ike and Link walked over to the door where Ike handed him his coat. Ike leaned over to whisper in Link's ear. "That was fun." He said in a low voice. "We should hang out again some time." Ike nipped at Link's ear before planting another quick kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Y-Yeah." Link said, blushing. "I'd like that."


End file.
